Revival
by SamA18
Summary: Dean's little sister is sick with the flu, so he calls in reinforcements


Dean's 12 year old little sister Lily wakes up with a harsh cough and stuffy nose and Dean rushes in to see what's wrong.

Lily what's wrong baby girl? Dean asked.

I don't feel good Dean. My head hurts, my throat hurts, my nose is stuffy, and my stomach hurts. Lily said sadly.

Dean always hated to see his little sister in pain, if he could he would make sure his sister would never be in pain. He then takes her temperature.

Well Lily your temperature is 102.00

Dean I think I'm gonna- Lily said now throwing up.

After she finishes Dean picks her up carrying her to the bathroom to wipe and rinse her mouth. He makes it to his bathroom and puts her down then wets a washcloth to wipe her mouth then hands her a small cup of mouthwash to rinse.

Rinse princess. Dean said.

She rinsed her mouth out, she then holds her arms out signing that she wants to be held. Whenever Lily is sick, hurt, etc. She gets clingy, she never wants to leave Dean's side. Whenever Dean went she went. She also likes the company of his two friends Seth and Roman. Seth and Roman are like her other two big brothers.

Dean? Lily asked.

What's up? Dean replied.

C-can you call Seth and Roman? I want them here to. Lily asked.

Sure. Let me lay you down and I'll call them. Dean said.

Dean lays his sister down in his bed with everything she'll need on the nightstand and a bucket next to her. She then closes her eyes going into a peaceful sleep, Dean then quietly makes his way over to his sister and kisses her forehead. He then makes his way out the room and to the living room to call Seth and Roman. He calls the two men on a three way conversation.

Hey guys. Dean said.

Hey Dean what's up? Seth asked.

Yea what's going on? Roman replied.

Lily sick and she wants to know if you guys can come over. Dean asked his team mates.

I'll be right there, my sister needs me. Seth said seriously.

On my way. Roman said.

Thanks guys it means a lot. Dean said.

No problem man. Seth said.

Yea if you or Lily need anything all you have to do is call. Roman said.

Dean hung up the phone, then hears Lily from his room and he runs up to see Lily coughing harshly. He then pats her back then gives her some cough medicine.

I don't want that Dean it smells and it's gross. Lily whined.

Lilies if you wanna get better you have to take it. Dean said.

She then plugs her nose and takes the medicine and lays her head back on Dean's pillow close to tears.

Deanie make the pain go away. Lily said sadly.

I would if I could Lilies. Dean said.

Dean then brushes hair out of his sister's face and then her eyes get droopy and she then goes back to sleep. Dean kissed his sister's head and makes his way out of his room going downstairs to watch tv and wait on Seth and Roman.

30 minutes later

Dean has been watching an action movie on tv hearing nothing from his sister. A few moments later a knock at the door pulls Dean from the movie, he opens the door to see standing there are Seth and Roman holding a few bags containing soup, medicine, movies, and a couple stuffed animals for Lily.

Hey guys. Come in. Dean said.

The two men step in wondering where there sister is.

So where's Lilies at? Seth asked.

My room asleep. Dean said.

How is she? Roman asked.

She's a bit bad. Her temp is 102, sore throat, headache, stomach ache, you name she has it. Dean said.

I hope she feels better. Seth said.

Me to. Roman said.

The three men then hears something from Dean's room. They make there way upstairs but Dean wants them to stay in the hall for a second so he can check on his sister.

Lily what's up? Are you okay? Dean asked.

She shakes her head no.

Why? Dean asked.

She points to the bucket and he sees the puke, he takes it to the bathroom to rinse it. Then he tells Lily something hoping to get her to smile.

Lily some people are here to see you. Dean said.

Who? Lily asked.

Come in guys. Dean said.

Seth and Roman then come in the room and Lily has the biggest smile on her face to see her other two "brothers".

Sethie! Ro Ro! Lily said in excited voice.

The two men make there way to the sick child and hug her and kisses her forehead.

How you doing kid? Seth asked.

Bad, everything hurts Sethie. Lily said.

It'll be okay baby girl. Roman said.

They then tell Lily stories till they see her eyes droopy and closing till she is sleep. They make there way out of the room to go watch tv downstairs.

So should we take turns with Lily? Roman asked.

Yea we should. Dean said.

An hour later

The three men are watching a movie and Lily then cries out calling for someone.

I'll go. Seth said.

Seth makes his way to Lily.

What's wrong Lilies? Seth asked.

My stomach hurts. Lily said.

Seth then makes his way over to hug Lily close to him and she lets a few tears out.

Make it stop Sethie. Lily said.

I wish I could Lilies. I wish I could. Seth said.

Seth then hugs Lily close rocking her in a soothing rhythm while rubbing her back with one hand and petting her hair with the other. She is then asleep and Seth carefully puts her down without waking her and kisses her temple. Seth then makes his way downstairs back to Dean and Roman.

She okay? Dean and Roman asked.

Her stomach hurts. Seth said.

I wish she would never be in pain. Dean said.

Dean it's not your fault she sick it's a natural thing. Roman said.

I know, I know. Dean said.

2 hours later

Dean knows his sister hasn't eaten yet so he makes her some soup with a side of crackers and orange juice. He brings it up to her and he walks he and she is crying due to the unbearable pain.

Lily I brought some soup, crackers, and juice, you need to eat but let me take your temperature before you do. Dean said.

He takes her temperature and it's 101.04.

You still have a fever Lilies so eat something and Roman will check on you later. Dean said.

Lily eats some soup and drinks some juice, she then watches an old episode of Raw on her brother's tv, she then falls asleep.

3 hours later

Dean, Seth, and Roman have been watching movies while Lily slept. She then calls out for someone and Roman responds to it.

Hey princess are you alright? Roman asked.

My head hurts Ro Ro. Lily said.

Roman then makes his way over to her giving her an aspirin and she takes it gratefully. She then wants to be held so she holds her arms out and Roman holds her in his strong arms and she snuggles into his broad and protective chest. He rocks her for a while and she is asleep. He then kisses her forehead and leaves the room.

She alright? Seth asked.

Not sure, he head was killing her so I gave her an aspirin. Roman said.

It was around dinner time and Dean made his sister some more soup with a side of crackers and juice, he brought it up to her. Dean once again takes her temperature and her fever is almost gone since her temp is now 100.07. She then eats her dinner and drinks her juice. She then asks if the three menough would watch her favorite movie with her which is Gone In Sixty Seconds. By the end of the movie Lily is snuggled up against Dean with her legs hanging on the bed, with Seth on her other side and Roman at the foot of the bed with Lily's leg draped over him.

The next morning

Lily wakes up in Dean's room feeling refreshed and better than ever. She goes downstairs without waking the sleeping men to make her some cereal. Just then walking down the steps are Dean, Seth, and Roman who are coughing harshly, trying not to puke. They also have sore throats, stomach aches, and painful headaches.

You guys okay? You don't look too good. Lily said.

We're sick. Dean said.

Lily laughs quietly knowing that the boys have her flu.


End file.
